


Be my mirror

by Berengella



Series: Be my mirror [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mirror Universe, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berengella/pseuds/Berengella
Summary: Взрослая жизнь - взрослые развлечения. И придурок кузен - самое невинное из них.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Scorpius Malfoy
Series: Be my mirror [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979770
Kudos: 2





	Be my mirror

— Послание, милорд хозяин!  
Скорпиус с такой силой сжал челюсти, что стало больно ушам. Еще не забрав из узловатых пальцев свиток, он уже знал, что прочтет — была только одна причина, почему верный Рэмп сменил “молодого хозяина” на “милорда”.  
Официальное извещение из Нурменгарда сообщало о смерти Драко Малфоя. Родственники могли выкупить тело на аукционе в четыре часа тридцать минут... Великие Основатели!  
Скорпиус бросился в будуар матери, расшвырял с полок шляпки, перчатки, шарфики, вывернул на пол ящички и шкатулочки — и собрал всего лишь шестьдесят семь галлеонов. Плюс пара ожерелий эльфийской работы и огромный рубин, грани которого в свете свечей полыхали темным, муторным, кровавым. Можно было бы попытать счастья у ростовщиков в Косом переулке, но, помимо грабительских процентов, это означало бы потерю драгоценного времени.  
Скорпиус стремительно вернулся в гостиную, бросил в журчавший посреди комнаты фонтан горсть серебряного песка, отчего вода заклубилась фиолетовым, и позвал:  
— Гойл-мэнор! Крестный, это очень срочно!  
Казалось, секунды утекают сквозь пальцы: одна, другая, третья... Грегори Гойл отозвался на тридцать второй:  
— В чем дело?  
— Нужны деньги! Аукцион через... уже через восемнадцать минут.  
Гойл кивнул и исчез за бурлящей темной водой. Секунды по-прежнему утекали, растворялись, как постепенно растворялся цвет, возвращая фонтан к привычному виду, но вдруг вода снова вспенилась, и из водоворота в комнату шагнул крестный, с четырьмя одинаковыми мешочками в руках.  
— Восемьсот галлеонов. Чем могу.  
Скорпиус даже не пытался скрыть удивления:  
— Откуда такое богатство?  
— Общий фонд. Неприкосновенный. Как раз для таких случаев. Утром вернешь все до кната.  
Скорпиус кивнул, распихивая мешочки по карманам. Порт-ключ в Нурменгард мог сработать с минуты на минуту. Гойл топтался рядом, горбился от собственных мыслей, а заговорил, когда Скорпиус уже не чаял и слова услышать:  
— Постарайся там… поэкономнее… Кроме аукциона еще за каждую бумажку раскошелиться придется. И за... спецдоставку.  
— Я постараюсь.  
Крестный, глядя на Скорпиуса больными глазами, протянул к нему руку, но не успел коснуться — порт-ключ наконец сработал.

Скорпиус предполагал, что окажется где-то внутри Нурменгарда, в кабинете или холле, и круглый павильон, висящий, возможно, в сотнях футов над землей, стал неприятной неожиданностью. Вокруг стелилась густая чернота, которую нарушали только слабый свет волшебного огонька под потолком и резкий свист ветра. Пару раз повернувшись вокруг собственной оси, Скорпиус скорее догадался, чем рассмотрел, где находится здание тюрьмы — с одной из сторон, постепенно приближаясь к нему, стали вспыхивать яркие танцующие огоньки. Через минуту Скорпиус уж ясно видел крытый переход.  
А потом он лишился дара речи и чуть не лишился чувств — под ноги подкатилось ухо. Привычной формы, просто высотой где-то по колено взрослому человеку. Представив, что это Ухо сейчас его коснется, Скорпиус невольно сглотнул и все же отступил назад, преодолевая сопротивление в одеревеневших мышцах. Ухо каким-то образом разобралось, что стоит перед гостем, развернулось на сто восемьдесят градусов и покатилось обратно, перебирая крохотными ножками.  
Войдя наконец в мрачный холл, а потом в первую же приоткрытую дверь, за которой виднелся свет, Скорпиус почти обрадовался тому, что его встречает человек.  
— Дред Уизли, половина коменданта Нурменгарда, — представился тот.  
— Скорпиус Малфой.  
— Вау! Ты слышал? — Уизли заговорил с Ухом, игнорируя Скорпиуса. — К нам пожаловал сам Малфой! Лично!  
Ухо и ухом не повело.  
— Вы сегодня первый, мистер Малфой, — в голосе “половины коменданта” по-прежнему слышался восторг. — Идите за...  
Скрипнула дверь, и в комнате появился еще один волшебник, копия Дреда, с единственным отличием — отсутствием левой ушной раковины. Второй Уизли протянул руку, Ухо подпрыгнуло, уменьшаясь на лету и приземлилось в ладонь, уже будучи нормального размера. Уизли прижал его к голове, и оно приклеилось как ни в чем не бывало. Скорпиус почувствовал, что его вот-вот вырвет.  
— Такого гостя я провожу лично, братец!  
Идти было недалеко — потайная дверь, короткий коридорчик, за которым внезапно оказался настоящий амфитеатр. Только сцена была занавешена плотной тканью, все той же пресловутой колышащейся чернотой.  
— Осматривайтесь, располагайтесь, — Уизли кивком указал на ряд столиков перед самой сценой и скрылся в темноте.  
Скорпиус бездумно упал на первый же стул. Стол перед ним окрасился в пурпурный. Сбоку вспыхнул серебристый цвет и первым соседом Скорпиуса оказался кентавр, который расселся с удобством, разложив подушки вместо стула. Дальше засветился изумрудный стол, занятый незнакомой волшебницей, с виду едва ли не младше Скорпиуса. За ней появилась еще одна женщина, в форменной аврорской красной мантии. Последний участник аукциона, в белом балахоне с капюшоном, окаймленном рунами, занял место с другой стороны от Скорпиуса, и сразу после этого часы пробили половину пятого.  
На сцену вбежал снова одноухий Уизли.  
— Доброй ночи, дамы и господа, я чрезвычайно рад вашему присутствию! Наш сегодняшний лот — мужчина среднего возраста, блондин, чистокровный маг. И-и-и... время смерти — всего лишь сорок семь минут назад! Начальная цена...  
Уизли тараторил, а занавес за его сценой медленно поднимался, открывая “лот”. Тело как будто плавало в воздухе, поддерживаемое белесыми нитями. Скорпиус всматривался в него, пытаясь соотнести то, что видит, с воспоминаниями об отце. Получалось плохо, хотя описание Уизли соответствовало истине — и средних лет, и блондин, и чистокровный.  
— Начальная цена — пятьдесят галлеонов, дамы и господа. Шестьдесят галлеонов от гостя с изумрудного стола. Семьдесят галлеонов с серебристого! Восемьдесят галлеонов...  
Скорпиус лихорадочно соображал, как донести до аукциониста свою ставку. Все, что было под рукой — круглая кнопка посередине стола. Кентавр как раз нажал такую — и к нему подлетело Ухо.  
— Восемьдесят пять галлеонов с серебристого стола. Кто больше? О, сто галлеонов с пурпурного! Сто десять с серебристого. Сто пятьдесят с бронзового! Какая заявка! И ведь наш лот того стоит! При жизни умерший по собственной воле ограничивался использованием только светлой магии! Сто семьдесят с серебристого стола!  
Пока Скорпиус зло жал кнопку, ставка поднялась до ста восьмидесяти. Он поднял до двухсот, но кто-то уже называл двести пятьдесят.  
Кентавр вышел из игры на трехстах двадцати. Скорпиус, все больше холодея, предложил триста сорок.  
— Триста сорок! О, я слышу триста шестьдесят! Триста восемьдесят с пурпурного стола.  
Скорпиус вынужден был поставить четыреста двадцать, четыреста восемьдесят, пятьсот пятьдесят — и только после этого остался один на один с существом в белом балахоне. По крайней мере, волшебница в красной форме даже не пыталась участвовать в торгах.  
— Шестьсот с бронзового стола. Шестьсот двадцать с пурпурного. Шестьсот сорок, господа? Шестьсот пятьдесят с бронзового стола.  
Ужас когтил Скорпиуса изнутри. В очередной раз поднимая ставку, он силился подавить мысль, что у соперника в белом банально больше денег.  
— Шестьсот девяносто! О, семьсот! В игру наконец вступил синий стол! Семьсот тридцать с пурпурного! Семьсот пятьдесят с бронзового! Семьсот шестьдесят с синего!  
Перед глазами Скорпиуса мелькали портреты предков. Медленно приходило осознание, что он проиграл, что скоро станет вторым неудачником в роду. Только если отец изо всех сил искал, но так и не нашел тело деда, то Скорпиус всего лишь не смог выкупить своего мертвеца. Нажимая на кнопку, он понимал, что это последняя ставка.  
— Восемьсот пятьдесят галлеонов с пурпурного стола. Восемьсот пятьдесят галлеонов раз. Восемьсот пятьдесят галлеонов два. Восемьсот пятьдесят галлеонов три! Продано! Поздравляю гостя за пурпурным столом с уникальной покупкой.  
В кабинете Скорпиус отсчитал требуемую сумму. Остатки монет сиротливо звенели в кармане.  
— Когда я смогу забрать тело?  
— Скоро. Только документы оформим. Вот! Свидетельство о смерти, аукционный сертификат.  
Скорпиус забрал свитки.  
— Я должен еще что-то заплатить?  
— О! Обычно мы просим по паре галлеонов за каждую бумагу, но не сегодня! — Уизли выглядел, как низл, дорвавшийся до сливочных пирожных. — Перебить цену в семнадцать раз! Этот аукцион определенно станет одним из самых знаменитых в истории. Так что документы за наш счет. С вас оплата перевозки и, если хотите, коллекционный гроб вместо стандартного транспортного.  
— Сколько стоит перевозка?  
— Ну, смотря какая. Можно на фестралах. Два галлеона, срок — два дня. Дракон, максимальный срок — шесть часов, шесть галлеонов. Но свободного дракона сейчас нет, придется ждать из заповедника. Донастроить ваш порт-ключ — семь галлеонов. Комплект наших — пятнадцать.  
— Зачем комплект?  
— Груз отдельно, сопровождающий отдельно. Будете брать?  
Скорпиус сокрушенно подумал, что надо было попросить крестного и с порт-ключами помочь, но что уж теперь, домой все равно надо.  
— Давайте комплект.  
Уизли вынул из сейфа пару стандартных медальонов на цепочке, провел над ними палочкой.  
— Перед активацией не забудьте назвать место прибытия. Ухо вас проводит.  
То ли Скорпиус привык, то ли отупел от происходящего, но вид уха-переростка на ножках уже не вызывал брезгливости. Просто хотелось поскорее убраться из этого Основателями забытого места, и потому он шагал за Ухом по коридорам и этажам.  
В конце пути их поджидала дверь, охраняемая двумя аврорами. Третий стоял внутри комнаты, над открытым гробом. Скорпиус мельком взглянул на лицо, пока еще «блондина», «чистокровного» и «средних лет», а не отца, и попросил закрыть гроб.  
— Будете забирать? — переспросил аврор.  
— Да. Да!  
— Стойте! — в комнату ворвался уже знакомый волшебник в белом балахоне. От быстрой ходьбы капюшон сбился, открывая костистое лицо с яркими темными глазами, горящими из-под кустистых бровей.  
— Молодой человек! Мне очень нужно это тело! Я готов переплатить вдвое, как только откроется банк!  
Скорпиуса передернуло:  
— Не продается!  
— Две с половиной тысячи галлеонов!  
— Нет!  
— Мэтр, ведите себя прилично! — наперебой загалдели оба Уизли, наконец появившись в комнате. Мэтр не желал ничего слушать, размахивал руками и кричал, поочередно тыча в грудь то двуухой, то одноухой половине коменданта:  
— Вы! И вы! Обещали мне свежий труп!  
Всеми забытое Ухо от таких страстей забилось подальше в угол, аврор вытянулся по струнке, и Скорпиусу самому пришлось прилаживать тяжеленную крышку.  
— Мэтр, послушайте, — ворковал тем временем одноухий Уизли. — Вы же знаете, правила аукциона незыблемы!  
— А почему бы мне не положить вас всех и не забрать тела по вкусу? Вон тот юный блондинчик вполне себе ничего! А уж от опытов с близнецами-инферналами не откажется ни один уважающий себя некромант.  
Одноухий Уизли поднял руки в примирительном жесте:  
— Все так! И нам льстит такая важность для магических опытов. Но мэтр! Вы же знаете Верховного Мага. Он из-под земли вас достанет.  
— Тело нужно срочно!  
— Именно светлый чистокровный маг?  
— Именно блондин средних лет.  
Аврор, до того стоявший по струнке, вдруг попятился из комнаты, поскольку ни с возрастом, ни с цветом волос ему явно не повезло. Но одноухий Уизли оказался быстрее:  
— Авада Кедавра! Забирайте, мэтр. Оно не стоило такой истерики. Всего лишь полторы тысячи галлеонов!  
Старик довольно осклабился и запаковал мертвого аврора в глыбу льда.  
Скорпиус громко сглотнул, крышка гроба упала и раскололась надвое.  
— Вы еще тут, Малфой? — накинулся на него Уизли. — Убирайтесь, и захватите, наконец, драгоценного покойного папеньку!  
Скорпиус бросил медальон на тело, сжал второй в кулаке, — и его утащило в узкий пространственный вихрь, подальше от взбешенных комендантов.

И выбросило на лужайке перед Малфой-мэнором. С трудом столкнув с себя мертвое тело, Скорпиус поднялся на четвереньки, и его тут же вырвало. Любая попытка шевельнуться отдавалась новыми спазмами в желудке и приступом головной боли, поэтому Скорпиус просто сидел на земле, дожидаясь хоть кого-нибудь.  
Первым до него добрался крестный, протянул фляжку:  
— Пей!  
Аромат Огденского приятно щекотал ноздри, и Скорпиус подумал, что подкрепиться будет как нельзя кстати. Первый глоток обжег горло и легко ухнул в желудок, но уже второй заартачился, и после недолгой борьбы Скорпиус вновь согнулся в приступе рвоты.  
— Вот, возьми!  
На этот раз Гойл предложил чистую воду. Скорпиус глотал ее, захлебываясь, разливая, потом прижал мокрое лицо к плечу крестного и разрыдался. Гойл не торопил его, просто изредка похлопывал по плечам. А когда слезы иссякли так же внезапно, как и появились, сказал:  
— Ты молодец, Скорпиус! Молодец! Все сделал, как надо. Мне очень жаль Драко. И тебя жаль, но расслабляться рано, еще ничего не закончилось.  
Тело забрал Рэмп. Гоблины уже готовили комнату к церемонии. Но было еще одно, самое важное дело.  
— Может быть, нужна помощь? — заботливо спросил крестный.  
— Нет, — замотал головой Скорпиус. — Я сам. Я должен.  
Написать прошение в Канцелярию — его работа. Но теперь Скорпиус сидел над стандартным текстом, не в силах вывести ни одну букву своего нового титула. Это было так неправильно! Все было неправильно!  
Последнее, что он помнил об отце, — как тот обещал, что вернется совсем-совсем скоро. Его арестовали, когда Скорпиусу было четыре. Красные мантии авроров тогда его не напугали, хоть их и было слишком много. «Семь!» — насчитал Скорпиус вслух, но бабушка поправила: шесть. Он тогда еще путался в цифрах и никак не мог правильно выговорить слово «че-ты-ре». Но прав был все-таки Скорпиус — в отряде, пришедшем за отцом, было семь человек. Их самый главный до поры прятался под мантией-невидимкой, и так и не снял ее полностью. Висящая в воздухе голова потом еще долго снилась Скорпиусу в кошмарах. И если бы не бабушка Нарцисса. И не крестный, который поддержал его, когда бабушки не стало… Но как бы там ни было, Скорпиус не переставал надеяться, что отец вернется, потому что «пособничество Тому Риддлу» и «пропаганда светломагического образа жизни» — это же чушь, особенно через столько лет после битвы за Хогвартс.  
Двадцать шесть лет. И отец уже никогда не вернется, а упрямые буквы, которые никак не желали складываться в «лорд Скорпиус Малфой» — тому подтверждение.  
В дверь поскребся Рэмп. Гоблины все подготовили, да и времени уже было в обрез: Канцелярия открывалась через пятнадцать минут. Скорпиус зажмурился, поставил, наконец, подпись под прошением о кремации тела Драко Малфоя, свернул пергамент и щедро плеснул на шнурок воска.  
Крестный так и ждал у двери в кабинет.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что тебе наверняка откажут.  
Скорпиус кивнул.  
— Тогда начинай, а я отправлю свиток сам. Даст Мордред, успеем, пока там дойдут руки до твоего прошения. Я уже попрощался. Тебе нужно будет время?  
— Нет, наверное. Его все равно не вернуть.

Гоблины все сделали правильно. Сухие дрова, пропитанные смолой, простая одежда. И наконец-то умиротворенное выражение лица. Теперь Скорпиус узнавал даже не отца, а папу. И как раз ради того, чтобы запомнить папу, нужен был последний рывок. Скорпиус позволил себе одну минутку просто постоять рядом, поправил папе руки, погладил щеку, провел пальцем по морщинке между бровями. Взялся за факел.  
Он трижды обошел погребальный костер, постоянно поджигая его с разных сторон и под конец забросил факел в центр. Дрова разгорелись ярко, огонь жадно лизал одежду, по комнате поплыли тяжелый смолистый запах и дым. Скорпиус раскашлялся, отбежал на безопасное расстояние, где уже ждал крестный. Домашние гоблины почтительно толпились чуть поодаль.  
— Соболезную, Скорпиус, — прошептал Гойл, но за треском пламени его голос был почти не слышен.  
Дверь в кремационную распахнулась неожиданно, заставив огонь бесноваться, дым заполнил все помещение. Ворвавшиеся авроры тут же раскашлялись, один за другим творя заклинание головного пузыря. Скорпиус на секунду позволил себе понадеяться, что все обойдется, но дым чуть рассеялся, из воздуха возникли руки, отбросили с лица капюшон. Командир отряда был совсем молод, буквально на несколько лет старше Скорпиуса и точно младше всех авроров, но уже носил мантию-невидимку — знак особой милости и близости к Верховному Магу. Выражение неуловимо знакомого лица не предвещало ничего хорошего.  
— Мои соболезнования, кузен, — только после этих слов Скорпиус осознал, что перед ним внук бабушкиной сестры.  
— Благодарю. Чем обязан?  
— Красивый обряд. Нечастое зрелище, — Люпин указал рукой в сторону костра. — И разумеется, ты можешь предъявить нам разрешение на кремацию.  
— Я отправил запрос, — бесстрастно ответил Скорпиус.  
— Понятно, — кивнул Люпин и приказал аврорам: — Тушите!  
— Вы не можете!  
— Это вы не можете, мистер Малфой. Отойдите, не усугубляйте свое и так незавидное положение.  
Авроры выстроились полукругом, подняли палочки, а Скорпиус так и переминался с ноги на ногу перед костром. Но когда аврор попытался его обойти… Скорпиус следил за движением чужой палочки неотрывно, а в глубине сердца шевелилось что-то черное, плотное, злое. Он и сам не заметил, что тоже держит палочку наизготовку, и на миг раньше, чем авроры произнесли свое заклинание, прокричал:  
— Файндфайр!  
И упал, поглощенный чернотой.  
Очнулся он в гостиной и с удивлением осмотрел неповрежденную обстановку.  
— Надо же, даже не все сгорело.  
— Нет, кузен, — Люпин появился перед глазами неожиданно, вцепился Скорпиусу в подбородок бесцеремонными пальцами. — Вы полны сюрпризов. Такой контроль над адским пламенем! У светлого, что особенно удивительно.  
— Я не ожидал, — пролепетал Скорпиус.  
Люпин еще минуту смотрел оценивающе, потом наконец опустил руку.  
— Такая преданность семье вызывает уважение. Но не оправдывает преступлений. Собирайтесь. Можете захватить теплую мантию.  
Скорпиус сел, недовольно щурясь от гудения в затылке. Кроме него, Люпина и аврора, замершего у двери, в комнате никого не было.  
— Рэмп!  
— Если вы зовете вашего гоблина, не трудитесь. Он уже в Азкабане.  
— А крестный? — похолодел Скорпиус.  
— Полагаю, там же. Мы не спускаем соучастий в преступлениях.  
— Я тоже в Азкабан?  
— Как решит Верховный Маг, — фыркнул Люпин.

Они несколько раз аппарировали и проходили в порталы, которые Люпин активировал лишь ему известной комбинацией рун. К тому моменту, когда они вышли из очередной арки на пустынный берег то ли очень большого озера, то ли моря, Скорпиус прекратил попытки уследить за перемещениями и соотнести их с известными ему географическими данными. Пахло влагой и совсем немного солью, из чего Скорпиус заключил, что они все-таки на море. А Люпин тем временем подошел к почти развалившемуся дощатому причалу, нашел в старой корзине под ним крупную раковину и подул в нее, издавая низкий гудящий звук на грани слышимости. И из волн перед причалом тихо поднялась лодка, запряженная четверкой келпи. На носу, то ли как кучер, то ли как рулевой, сидел мерлинг. Скорпиуса толкнули на не слишком удобную лавку. Люпин разместился рядом, а аврор позади них.  
Путь был долгим. Лодка, увлекаемая келпи, неслась по волнам так быстро, что в ушах свистел ветер, а в лицо летели соленые брызги, частично от волн, частично от мантии-невидимки, в которую Люпин кутался так, что виднелись только кончики пальцев. Наверное, она защищала и от холода, и от влаги, — не то что одежда Скорпиуса. Он ежился, дергался, пытался согреться, пока, подсознательно ища крохи тепла, не начал заваливаться на Люпина. Тот отстранился пару раз, и Скорпиус так наклонился за борт, что чуть не вылетел на полном ходу. Тогда Люпин раздраженно толкнул его на дно лодки. Остаток пути пришлось провести, будто в клетке. Стоило чуть шевельнуть рукой или ногой — и он сразу же натыкался на чужое тело, обтянутое невидимой тканью.  
Пристань на другом берегу выглядела роскошно, но Скорпиусу было не до того — он силился распрямить колени и поясницу после поездки. Ради каждого шага приходилось хвататься за отполированные поручни, то и дело нарываясь на тычки в спину. Люпин, так и не сняв мантию, ушел вперед. Но путь к воротам все равно был один, и Скорпиус даже не пытался с него свернуть, не только потому, что его конвоировал аврор, но и потому что что-то подсказывало ему — с острова невозможно аппарировать.  
Люпин на секунду откинул капюшон только у ворот. Авроры отсалютовали ему и без вопросов пропустили внутрь необъятного двора. У Скорпиуса в глазах зарябило от красных мантий: авроры стояли у каждой неприметной калитки или лесенки, а те, кто не был занят в карауле, слонялись по двору. Один такой, нацепив гадкую ухмылочку, двинулся наперерез Скорпиусу.  
— Где это ты такую куколку подобрал, Блишвик?  
Конвоир вытянулся по струнке и даже не попытался вмешаться, когда подошедший по-хозяйски зарылся пальцами в волосы Скорпиуса, а потом пребольно сжал пряди в руке. Но отпустил их, с ойканьем и руганью.  
— Руки, Корнер!  
— Тьфу на тебя, Люпин! Подкрадываешься вечно в этой своей мантии! Ты же на задании должен быть! Или?..  
И Корнер оглядел Скорпиуса еще плотояднее, но руки больше не распускал. Люпин держался рядом и как бы невзначай поигрывал палочкой.  
— Вот именно, это мой подопечный и гость Верховного Мага.  
— Ой, да знаю я этих гостей! Как сделают из него инфернала, куда только мордашка хорошенькая денется. Вот почему тебе всегда так везет? У меня что ни задание, то старый беззубый хрыч.  
— Это не тебе «не везет», это я способен думать о задании, а не о «мордашках», — с этими словами Люпин потянул Скорпиуса за собой, ко входу в башню.  
— Не торопись так, — Корнер снова заступил дорогу, — Верховного Мага все равно нет. Отдай мне мальчишку, через часик верну. Даже без синяков.  
— Отвали, Корнер!  
— Так и думал, — загоготал тот. — Ты просто ревнуешь меня великолепного. Не переживай, никакой, даже самый хорошенький арестант не затмит твой темный образ. Я тебе верен, где-то в глубине души. Очень глубоко.  
— Не интересует.  
— Много теряешь!  
Люпин приостановился и заговорил, подпустив яду в голос:  
— В казармах поговаривают, что немного. И это тот случай, когда слухи кажутся мне правдивыми.  
— Ах ты сопляк! — Корнер рванул Люпина на себя, но тот спокойно и как-то брезгливо освободился.  
— Иди проспись! Или на заклинания проверься!  
— Тоже мне, умник нашелся! Где бы ты сейчас был, если бы не твой Поттер?!  
— Ты точно под заклятием, Корнер! Петрификус…  
Противник оказался быстрее и ловко обезоружил Люпина. Драчунов тут же окружили авроры, но Люпин справился сам, повалил Корнера на землю и оставил без палочки. Скорпиус понадеялся, что они, наконец, хоть куда-нибудь уйдут, но Корнер казался неуязвимым и слишком прытким. Вскочив на ноги, он бросился на Люпина с кинжалом. Тот увернулся раз, другой, третий. Следующее движение Скорпиус не рассмотрел, только его результат — красные росчерки на лице и шее Корнера. Во все стороны брызнула кровь, яркими пятнами расцветив брусчатку, одежду Скорпиуса, мантию-невидимку Люпина, и только красная аврорская форма впитывала ее, не меняя цвета. Казалось, Корнер вправду одержим: уже побежденный, он еще целую минуту стоял, даже не пошатнувшись, и только тогда свалился оземь.  
— Мертв, — констатировал кто-то сбоку.  
— Пошли, — Люпин потянул Скорпиуса за собой. — Мистер Блишвик, взыскание за бездействие.  
— Корнер старше по званию! — попытался оправдаться конвоир.  
— Но подчинялись вы мне. Два взыскания и перевод, — мрачно отрезал Люпин. — И кто-нибудь, приберите этот мусор.  
Медленный путь до крыльца прошел без приключений и на этом удача Скорпиуса закончилась окончательно и бесповоротно. Их встретила черноволосая женщина в мантии-невидимке и серебряной диадеме.  
— Миледи, — склонился перед ней Люпин.  
— Золотой волчонок, — скривилась та. — Думаешь, Гарри спустит тебе убийство во дворце?  
— Я виноват, — не стал отпираться Люпин.  
— Корнер сам нарывался, — буркнул кто-то сбоку, тут же скрываясь за спинами товарищей от пристального женского взгляда.  
— Это не оправдание для нарушения прямого запрета Верховного Мага, — почти пропела волшебница и взмахнула палочкой. По руке Скорпиуса щелкнул кончик плети и он заорал, настолько это было больно. Основной удар принял на себя Люпин, даже не поморщившись, еще и вытолкнул Скорпиуса из-под следующего.  
— Мы оба знаем, что ты обманщик, что мантия тебя защищает. Сними ее! — потребовала волшебница. И Люпин не только снял, но даже отложил в сторону палочку. Только прикрыл лицо руками.  
Скорпиусу показалось, что от этого волшебница стала еще злее. Удары сыпались градом, пока Люпин не упал. Только тогда рослая кентаврида в аврорской форме крикнула:  
— Хватит! Ты его убьешь!  
Вместо ответа плеть хлестнула еще раз, и еще раз. Кентаврида подняла палочку:  
— Сомнус!  
Волшебница свалилась, как подкошенная.  
— Унесите ее! Этих — по камерам! — и кентаврида ушла, раздраженно щелкая хвостом.  
Скорпиуса потащили вниз, в подвал под башней. Коридорчик освещался одним-единственным факелом, а камеры — крохотными окошками под самым потолком. Камень внешней стены, грубый, неровный, без слов говорил об отсутствии даже крохи надежды для узников. Внутри помещение решетками было поделено на клетушки, вмещавшие только топчаны. Скорпиус уселся на нем, и даже не успел задуматься о своих нерадужных перспективах, когда дверь в коридор открылась снова, и четверо авроров втянули в соседнюю камеру Люпина.  
— Вы что, не собираетесь позвать целителя? — не то чтобы Скорпиус был полон сочувствия, но такое пренебрежение от товарищей было диким.  
В ответ авроры только загоготали дурными голосами, а один из них не поленился тщательно завернуть Люпина в его собственную мантию-невидимку и прибрать кровь под топчаном. Всего несколько секунд — и ничто не указывало на то, что в соседней камере есть хоть какое-то живое существо.  
Скорпиус дернулся от омерзения и паники и ощупал все углы, опасаясь соседства такого же не то умирающего, не то уже трупа. Но нет, здесь он точно был один, а вот поручиться за любую соседнюю камеру не мог бы. Одно радовало — камер было немного. Наверное, узники здесь, в отличие от Нурменгарда или Азкабана, надолго не задерживались.  
Ему стоило бы горевать о своей незавидной участи, но думалось почему-то о том, как сильно он подвел крестного. Грегори Гойл был его единственным близким человеком, можно сказать, вырастил Скорпиуса после ареста отца. Бабушка Нарцисса тогда слегла и больше не оправилась. Ее похоронили через полгода, и в знак своей величайшей милости Верховный Маг не только разрешил, но и лично провел кремацию. Как раз на похоронах Скорпиус вдруг обнаружил, что у него полно родственников, и впервые увидел Люпина. Тот, двенадцатилетний, в глазах четырехлетки — уже совсем взрослый, пришел с Андромедой, бабушкиной сестрой, и какой-то еще невзрачной девицей, которая все старалась забиться в уголок. Скорпиус так и не запомнил ее имя. Наверное, тоже какая-то кузина, и один Мордред знает, жива ли она сейчас, или погибла, превратилась в дементора, инфери, а то и живой хоркрукс. И все это могло произойти с любыми другими родственниками, которые, поприсутствовав на похоронах, исчезли из жизни Скорпиуса так же внезапно, как и появились.  
Осталась мама, которая и сама шарахалась от любого громкого звука, а потом уехала и стала появляться дома на одну-две недели в год. Великие Основатели, она ведь даже еще не знает, что папа умер и что Скорпиус даже успел его похоронить, прежде чем сгинуть в неизвестности!  
И остался крестный. Который учил, разговаривал, часто забирал Скорпиуса к себе домой, помогал собираться в Хогвартс, волновался за оценки, радовался успехам, давал дельные советы. И вот теперь такой совет завел его в Азкабан…

Скрипнула дверь и в общем коридоре возник женский силуэт: все та же мантия-невидимка и виднеющаяся под ней серебряная диадема. Скорпиус забился в самый угол камеры, стараясь даже не смотреть, потому завизжал от неожиданности, когда волшебница остановилась как раз напротив него. К облегчению Скорпиуса, это была блондинка. К его одновременному ужасу, она носила очки с непрозрачными линзами в оправе совершенно безумной формы. Темные стекла были направлены как раз на лицо Скорпиуса, и он невольно задался вопросом, а существуют ли за ними глаза.  
— Где он? — спросила незнакомка нежным голосом, и Скорпиус молча указал на камеру напротив. Незнакомка плавно переместилась туда, пошарила руками над топчаном и резко сдернула мантию-невидимку. Что-то вязкое, красное разлетелось во все стороны.  
— Плохо! — сказала незнакомка. — Очень плохо.  
Лицо Люпина было совсем серым, а волосы переливались седыми, розовыми и голубоватыми прядями. И сплошной сизо-бурый синяк под одеждой.  
Волшебница в последний раз недовольно поцокала языком, а потом подняла палочку и запела. Фразы на незнакомом языке повторялись в рваном ритме, а последний тягучий слог совпадал с диковинными спиральными движениями палочки. Неровные бордовые росчерки исчезали один за другим, кожа светлела. А когда волшебница закончила, двое инферналов вылили на Люпина огромную бадью воды.  
Капельки стекали по золотистой коже, чуть задерживаясь на белых полосочках шрамов. Люпин был похож на скульптуру, и это было даже красиво, но как Скорпиус ни вглядывался, ему не удалось заметить даже намека на дыхание. Сравнение со скульптурой вдруг показалось зловещим.  
Волшебница тем временем достала из складок платья свирель и принялась пританцовывать вокруг тела, аккомпанируя себе. Скорпиус не знал, что это за обряд. В Хогвартсе изучали развоплощение призраков, привязку и изгнание полтергейстов, создание инферналов и многое, многое другое, включая хоркруксы. Но вот что делать, если хоркрукс уже есть и нужно воплотиться с его помощью, Скорпиус не знал. Потомственный светлый, он так и не сдал даже минимальный экзамен по темным искусствам, так что не был допущен до теоретической хоркруксологи. Но, кажется, хоркрукс был бы полезен, когда тела уже нет? А здесь тело на месте.  
Скорпиус очнулся, когда волшебница поила вполне живого Люпина из чашки. Потом она закутала его в два одеяла и вдруг обратила внимание, что арестант из соседней камеры смотрит на нее во все глаза.  
— Спи! — приказала она.  
И Скорпиус провалился в темноту.

Его разбудили возня и злые бормотания. Открыв глаза, Скорпиус от неожиданности свалился со своего топчана и пребольно ударился задницей: в соседней камере совершенно голый Люпин лазил на четвереньках, ощупывая каждый закуток. Скорпиус попытался отвернуться, но было уже поздно.  
— Да чего ты там не видел, — Люпин встал у решетки во весь рост. — Эй! Да повернись, когда с тобой разговаривают!  
Вместо этого Скорпиус расстегнул собственную мантию и, краснея, протянул ее через решетку. Люпин поджал губы, но все-таки завернулся в предложенную одежду.  
— Мило с твоей стороны. Но лучше скажи, ты мою мантию видел?  
Скорпиус замотал головой.  
— Плохо. Я правильно помню, что меня Луна лечила?  
— Кто? — искренне изумился Скорпиус.  
— Да Мордредовы подштанники! Блондинка, хрупкая, очень светлые глаза, и такая, — Люпин даже пошевелил пальцами, подбирая слово: — необычная, что ли.  
— Необычная. В очках.  
— Точно Луна, не приглючилось. Значит, совсем плохо. Она не забрала бы мантию, если бы крестный не велел.  
— Может это та, вторая ей сказала?  
— Чжоу, что ли? — развеселился Люпин. — Да она Луну до смерти боится!  
Скорпиусу было невдомек, как фурия с плетью может бояться хрупкое создание со свирелью, но он промолчал. В конце концов, у него были проблемы посерьезнее.  
— А что со мной будет?  
— В хоркрукс превратят, — безразлично ответил Люпин.  
Скорпиус похолодел. Одно время живые хоркруксы были в моде и считались большим шиком. А уж про Гарри Поттера, ставшего хоркруксом Тома Риддла (темная история, о которой крестный сказал только, что все не так, как написано в учебниках), каждый маг знал с детства. Но прошло немного времени, и вдруг все заговорили, как это опасно, доверять часть собственного «я» чужому разумному носителю. Достаточно сильный маг мог сопротивляться хоркруксу, изгнать его, уничтожить, а то и поработить незадачливого хоркруксодела. Но Скорпиус не обманывался — против самого Верховного Мага у него не было ни шанса. Печальный, но в чем-то даже предсказуемый конец рода Малфоев, которые когда-то поддержали мятеж светлых под знаменами Тома Риддла.  
Скорпиус тоскливо вздохнул. Даже убить себя — не выход: не станет хоркруксом, так станет инфери. Вряд ли хоть кто-то во дворце Верховного Мага озаботится его кремацией.  
— Эй, не кисни, — Люпин уже что-то жевал и оттого заметно повеселел. — Кстати, а тебе что, еды не дали? Ладно, держи.  
И без палочки отлевитировал ему недоеденный хлеб и чашку, на донышке которой плескалось немного воды.  
— А смысл?  
— Ну, быть сытым хоркруксом всяко веселее, чем голодным. А может, крестный тебя и не тронет. Мне-то откуда знать, куда он вчера запропастился и какие у него теперь планы.  
Скорпиус дожевал хлеб, запил водой. И то ли моральная усталость добила его окончательно, то ли в воду что-то подмешали — Люпин как раз тоже свернулся калачиком и нахохлился, — глаза снова стали слипаться.  
Пробуждение Скорпиусу не понравилось — как будто пощечины кому-то нравятся. Щека гудела, в ушах звенело, а он пытался проморгаться и все норовил прикрыть глаза, чтобы защититься от яркого солнечного света. Во второй щеке загорелась симметричная боль, и от неожиданности Скорпиус распахнул веки так широко, как смог. Перед ним стоял пожилой волшебник. Скорпиус только и успел рассмотреть зеленые глаза за круглыми очками, россыпь морщинок и едва заметный шрам на лбу, а потом лицо напротив как будто исчезло, и он упал в трясину собственных мыслей, воспоминаний и страхов. Одиночество в Хогвартсе, очередной ухажер матери, недавний аукцион — все смешалось в дурацкий коктейль образов и завершилось грандиозным погребальным костром.  
— Да, именно это, — голос доносился как сквозь толщу воды. — Покажи мне.  
Внутри Скорпиуса снова свернулось что-то черное, плотное, готовое вырваться наружу в любую секунду, но вдруг оно окоченело, давя на ребра и сердце, не позволяя дышать.  
— Надо же, а еще светлый, — удивленно и почему-то довольно пробормотал Поттер. — Держи-ка и проваливай!  
В ладонь ткнулось что-то мелкое и Скорпиус едва успел моргнуть, как перенесся к воротам Малфой-мэнора. Огонь внутри него клокотал, грозя выплеснуться и сжечь все, что встретит на пути. Скорпиус из последних сил доплелся до пустующих драконьих стойл и только тогда выпустил огонь наружу, с ужасом глядя, как языки пламени превращают жаропрочный камень в потоки лавы, при этом не причиняя самому Скорпиусу никакого вреда.  
Там его и нашел крестный. Крепкие объятия были неожиданными и Скорпиус чуть не схватил нападавшего огненными руками.  
— Тихо, тихо, тихо. Успокаивайся. Дыши. Все хорошо.  
Было невдомек, что хорошего в том, что он превратил часть собственного дома в огненно-каменные волны, но крестный продолжал успокаивать, поглаживать спину, и огонь постепенно стих.  
Прошло еще невесть сколько времени, одно сплошное долго, но Скорпиус все же нашел в себе силы спросить:  
— Я теперь темный, да?  
Гойл потер переносицу.  
— Ты использовал темное заклинание. И даже смог контролировать огонь. Но это еще не делает тебя темным магом.  
— А что тогда делает?!  
— Магия — она всего лишь магия. Все определяет результат. Пока ты мановением руки не сжигаешь заживо людей — в тебе точно нет ничего темного.  
— Не понимаю.  
Гойл вздохнул.  
— Просто прими как факт — вчера ты все сделал правильно. И заметь, ни один аврор не пострадал.  
— Может, с ними можно было договориться?  
— Договориться? — Гойл добавил в голос скепсиса. — С аврорами? Не смеши меня.  
— А тебя как отпустили?  
— Штраф.  
— Ох, Великие Основатели! Я должен тебе вернуть кучу галлеонов! Нужно в банк. Нужно матери написать.  
— Много чего нужно, — согласился Гойл. — Если тебе будет легче, можешь пока пожить у меня. 

Домой Скорпиус вернулся через пару недель. Разбирая накопившуюся почту, нашел послание от Андромеды Тонкс. И читая, не сразу понял, кто же это внезапно решил выразить соболезнования по поводу смерти отца и просит встречи в ближайшее возможное время.  
Миссис Тонкс начала разговор с новой порции соболезнований. Скорпиус дернулся от ощущения фальши:  
— Спасибо. Вы уже написали об этом. Нет необходимости повторять лично.  
Гостья застыла, обняв себя за плечи. Пауза становилась все более неловкой и закончилась всхлипами миссис Тонкс.  
— Как же я устала! Скорпиус, я так устала! Настолько, что иногда мне кажется, идеи Риддла могли бы сделать этот мир лучше. Я ведь потеряла всех, кого могла: мужа, дочь, обеих сестер. Тедди — это все, что у меня осталось. Помоги ему!  
— Кому? — переспросил Скорпиус, осторожно освобождаясь из цепкой хватки миссис Тонкс. То есть, он понял, но это милое и домашнее «Тедди» так не вязалось с человеком, способным запросто прирезать сослуживца или с эстетическим совершенством, на которое Скорпиус любовался… Щеки заалели, но, на его счастье, миссис Тонкс была слишком поглощена собственными проблемами, чтобы интересоваться чужими.  
— Как, по-вашему, я могу помочь темному волшебнику, приближенному Верховного Мага?  
— Вы — кузены! Кровь — вот что на самом деле важно!  
— Что, простите?  
— Понадобится твоя кровь.  
— Что?! — Скорпиус схватился за палочку.  
— Нет, ты не так понял! Всего несколько доз! Это все из-за твоего ареста! После… общения с Верховным Магом Тедди так и не оправился, у него даже проблемы с метаморфомагией!  
— Я здесь при чем?  
— Твоя кровь! Твои гены! Нарцисса тоже была метаморфом, хоть и слабеньким. В блондинку превратилась, лишь бы мужу угодить!  
— Не приплетайте бабушку!  
— Да не выскочи она замуж за этого белобрысого павлина, могла бы до сих пор быть жива! И наши дети дружили бы! И внуки! И мне не пришлось бы сейчас искать, кто поможет!  
Они так и не договорились, но, промаявшись пару дней, Скорпиус пошел за советом к крестному.  
— Я тебе так скажу — никто не может тебя заставить, если ты не захочешь. Тем более, манипуляции с кровью — кладезь возможностей для колдовства и порчи, — Гойл недовольно покачал головой. — Если уж соберешься, то только так, чтоб ты все видел и сам контролировал.  
Миссис Тонкс согласилась со всеми требованиями. А вот Люпин был не так уж и рад видеть Скорпиуса. Но не только его — доставалось и медсестрам, и врачу. Именно врачу, потому что Люпин прятался — другого слова не подберешь — в частной клинике, которой руководил магглорожденный волшебник.  
Было бы преувеличением века сказать, что кузен выглядел неважно. Серая тонкая кожа, вся в шрамах, сиплый голос, изрядная худоба — Скорпиус понять не мог, как здоровый и довольно симпатичный молодой мужчина превратился в такое за считанные недели.  
— Что, не нравлюсь?  
— Ты же… Я же видел тебя уже без шрамов.  
— А-а-а! — в глазах Люпина мелькнул довольный блеск. — Точно, неожиданный стриптиз для моего маленького кузена.  
— Я не маленький! — возмутился Скорпиус.  
— Зато очень мило ведешься на подначки! — усмехнулся Люпин.  
Дальше им было не до смеха и не до любопытства — иголки все-таки не самая приятная вещь на свете. Но несколько переливаний прошли успешно, и вскоре миссис Тонкс сердечно благодарила Скорпиуса под дверью палаты. Почему-то это раздражало.  
— А не боитесь, что он резко осветлеет? От дурной, хоть и родной, крови?

Скорпиус ушел, не прощаясь. И потому был очень удивлен, когда получил от миссис Тонкс новое письмо. Короткое сообщение заставило волосы на голове шевелиться от ужаса, а сердце — заполошно биться. Оказывается, его дед выжил в битве за Хогвартс, и еще три года был узником, а потом инфери и личным слугой предыдущего Верховного Мага.  
Скорпиус понятия не имел, что делать с этой информацией и где теперь искать остатки имущества Кингсли Шеклболта. Тем более после смещения и полного забвения (ни одна газета и ни один журнал не написали о нем ни строчки после того, как Верхоным Магом стал Гарри Поттер). И сколько вообще сохраняются инфери? Пришлось засесть за книги, и видит Моргана, во всем Малфой-мэноре никогда не было столько книг по темной магии, сколько Скорпиус пролистал за неполную неделю.  
За этим занятием его и застал Люпин.  
— Ничего себе, кузен! Я бы на месте твоих близких уже волновался. То адский огонь, то прикладная некромантия.  
— Мне нужно, — отмахнулся Скорпиус. — А ты чего пришел? Еще и без авроров?  
— На свидания я всегда хожу без авроров, — лучисто улыбнулся Люпин.  
— Ага, да, хорошо погулять, — Скорпиус попытался вернуться к чтению, но книжку просто выхватили из рук.  
— Я не привык, чтобы меня так игнорировали, — Люпин подпустил в голос металлических ноток. — Я тут пришел благодарить за свое спасение, а из тебя и слова не вытянешь.  
— Я не хотел…  
— О, поверь, я в курсе! Но все же помог. Пойдем, прогуляемся, поговорим.  
— Куда прогуляемся? — у Скорпиуса появилось нехорошее предчувствие, но было уже поздно. Стандартный порт-ключ выбросил их на морское побережье.  
— Это — твоя благодарность? — взвился Скорпиус. — Да гори ваш дворец адским пламенем! Ты совсем рехнулся, если считаешь, что я еще раз туда пойду.  
— Понадобится — пойдешь как миленький! — припечатал Люпин. — Оглянись вокруг, это совсем другое море.  
— А не все ли равно? Ветер такой, что закоченеть можно.  
— Согревающие чары для слабаков? — и Люпин сам взмахнул палочкой, окутывая Скорпиуса облаком тепла.  
Ветер теперь был не страшен.  
Каменная тропинка вела вдоль берега, на почтительном расстоянии от линии прилива и довольно высоких волн. Берег был одновременно прекрасным — мягкий белый песок, высокие сосны вдалеке — и уродливым — волны то и дело выносили на берег спрессованые водоросли, кору, какие-то камни. Люпин поднял один из них, очистил, как смог — и протянул Скорпиусу.  
— Янтарь. Местная достопримечательность.  
В кусочке смолы застыло золотое облако.  
— Красиво, — оценил Скорпиус, но все же не удержался от колкости: — И все равно, это то еще местечко для прогулки.  
— Сам понимаешь, в одиночку здесь совсем тоска.  
— И что ты здесь забыл? И где это — здесь?  
— Балтийское побережье. Рекомендация врача — солнце, воздух, прогулки. И, слава Основателям, никаких надоедливых британских магов на сотни миль вокруг.  
— Ой, кто бы говорил.  
— Хорошо, никаких надоедливых британских темных магов, — покладисто ответил Люпин.  
— Не подскажешь, как бы так тебе надоесть, чтобы больше не бродить в твоей компании по унылым пляжам?  
— А веселые пляжи в моей компании тебя, значит, устроят? — заинтересовался Люпин. — Извини, в Бразилию меня пока не отпустят. Но я запомню твое пожелание.  
— Я ничего не желал! — взорвался Скорпиус.  
— Светлые отрицают существование личных желаний?  
— Издеваешься?!  
— Да нет, мне правда интересно.  
— Светлые… Мы… — и Скорпиус с облегчением понял, что пока еще имеет полное право причислять себя к светлым. — Мы не отрицаем существование желаний. Но утверждаем, что выполнение своих желаний не должно идти во вред другому существу.  
— А вот сейчас ты никак не помог мне разобраться, — Люпин резко остановился прямо перед Скорпиусом. — Поэтому будем выяснять на практике.  
И без каких-то внятных предупреждений коснулся губ Скорпиуса своими, отстранился, оценив реакцию, и продолжил гораздо энергичнее и увереннее.  
Это было странно: по губам бегали мурашки, в голове вдруг поселилась пустота, такая гулкая, что гуляло эхо, а сердце больше не справлялось с током враз загустевшей крови. Это длилось долго-долго и закончилось так неожиданно, что Скорпиус пошатнулся. Его бережно поддержали, и от этого щеки заалели так, что впору было поджигать от них факелы.  
— Ты что, раньше даже не целовался? — Люпин говорил хрипло и хищно смотрел то в глаза, то на губы Скорпиуса.  
— Представь себе.  
— Ого! У вас что, до свадьбы ни-ни? Даже за ручки не подержаться?  
— Ты не понимаешь… — Скорпиус набрал побольше воздуха, собирался объяснять, но вдруг сдулся, как воздушный шарик, и зло потребовал: — Верни меня домой!  
В самом деле, что толку объяснять любимчику судьбы, каково это — быть изгоем. В мире. В школе. В собственной семье. Везде.  
Хищное выражение в глазах Люпина сменилось обиженным, но он послушно активировал порт-ключ.  
Дома Скорпиус забросил янтарь в первую попавшуюся шкатулку и задвинул ее на самую дальнюю полку. Если бы он мог так же выбросить лишние мысли и прикрыть их не изящной крышкой, а могильной плитой!

И как будто ему мало было раздрая с поисками деда, с внезапным поцелуем — так еще и послание из Канцелярии пришло. Скорпиуса приглашали на собеседование в Отдел магических существ.  
Самым поразительным было то, что встретила его уже знакомая волшебница. Опять в мантии-невидимке, но хотя бы без свирели в руках.  
— Меня зовут Луна Скамандер, мистер Малфой. Присаживайтесь.  
На столе перед ней лежала стопка пергаментов, написанных почерком Скорпиуса. Он узнал одно из своих прошений о возобновлении работы драконьей фермы при Малфой-мэноре.  
— Я тут разбирала архивы, проверяла выдачу лицензий на разведение опасных существ и наткнулась на ваши бумаги. Шесть прошений за год. Вы очень настойчивы. Я даже попросила проверить, может, вы успели прислать еще одно.  
— Как-то не до того было. Но я планирую.  
Луна посмотрела неодобрительно.  
— Понимаете, мистер Малфой, ваши успехи в разведении мозгошмыгов несомненны. Но драконов вам не потянуть. Так что не тратьте больше мое и ваше время. Пока я возглавляю отдел, вы не получите лицензию ни на драконов, ни на любое другое существо опаснее трех иксов по классификации Скамандеров.  
— Это еще почему? Это дискриминация, я имею право пожаловаться Верховному Магу.  
В глазах Луны мелькнула тень заинтересованности, которая сменилась усталой терпеливостью.  
— Ну, для начала, ты слишком юн.  
— Хорошо, повторю запрос, когда мне исполнится двадцать один.  
— И тогда я спрошу, достаточно ли ты квалифицирован. Получатель лицензии на разведение драконов должен иметь как минимум пятилетний стаж работы в заповеднике.  
— Я продлеваю ранее полученную лицензию.  
— Да, но я знаю, что опыта у тебя все равно нет. И можешь проверить, можешь верить на слово, но очередь на стажировку в Румынском заповеднике расписана на три года вперед. В Перуанский — на полтора, но к работе с ядозубами есть дополнительные требования. Так что три, да плюс пять, да плюс время на рассмотрение документов. Ты действительно хочешь потратить жизнь на ожидание?  
Скорпиус сник.  
— Но лицензию на павлинов мне хотя бы выдадут? Хочу разводить белых павлинов!  
— Они магические? — удивилась Луна.  
— Они красивые.  
— Возьмешь список документов у секретаря и пришлешь заявку, — и Луна встала, давая понять, что аудиенция закончена.  
Про павлинов Скорпиус ляпнул сгоряча, о чем пожалел сразу же, едва вышел из Канцелярии. Он хотел разводить драконов! Хотел найти деда. Да много чего хотел, но вот встреча с Люпином возглавляла список «не-хотений». Но когда судьба была к Скорпиусу благосклонна?  
— Приветствую, кузен!  
— И тебе добрый день. Надеюсь, он останется таким же добрым, я спешу!  
— Хотя бы чашечку кофе? В качестве извинения за прошлый раз.  
О, Скорпиус хотел извинений за прошлый раз! И даже готов был их принести. Лично. После того, как расквасит кое-кому навязчивому физиономию. И видно что-то такое кровожадное просочилось в его взгляд, потому что Люпин смутился, отступил на пару шагов и поднял руки в жесте примирения.  
— Хорошо, я не настаиваю. Можно не кофе. Можно не сегодня.  
— Можно не со мной, — продолжил Скорпиус.  
И в голове тут же зазмеилась мысль — а почему нет? В конце концов, что он теряет, проведя пару часов в интересной компании вместо сычевания в мэноре.  
— Ладно, — вздохнул Скорпиус, — кофе.  
Найти место в обеденный перерыв в Косом переулке было той еще задачей. Что у Фортескью, что в Дырявом котле было не протолкнуться.  
— Кажется, у нас есть два варианта, — подытожил Люпин. — Или отдельный кабинет на втором этаже Дырявого котла, обед из трех перемен блюд и никак не меньше, или, я надеюсь, ты не побоишься прийти ко мне домой.  
— Мне же не запрещено защищать себя от приближенного Верховного Мага и по совместительству аврора?  
— Хм-м-м, запереть тебя в одной из камер Аврората — тоже многообещающая идея, — в голосе Люпина послышался азарт. — Но пока просто пообедаем у миссис Ханны.  
И Скорпиус вдруг понял, что чертовски голоден.  
Стряпня была выше всяких похвал, Люпин вел себя мило и вежливо. И даже как будто стеснялся.  
— Мне… Я… Прости за прошлый раз, я бестактный болван и не имел права на такие комментарии.  
— Забудь, — Скорпиус действительно удивился извинениям, но это было еще не все.  
— И спасибо тебе за помощь. Ты мог отказаться, и я даже бы не умер, но твоя кровь — почти что панацея.  
Тишину между ними можно было щупать и скатывать в снежки.  
— Ну, — наконец нашелся Скорпиус. — Надеюсь, ты не станешь рекламировать такой метод лечения.  
— Разумеется, сохраню его только для себя. Я стер врачам память. Так что знают бабушка, крестный и мы. Спасибо.  
— А как твоя метаморфомагия теперь? Помогло?  
Люпин превратился без предупреждения. Скорпиус просто пялился на себя самого и даже потянулся рукой — прикоснуться, сравнить, но остановился на полпути, когда в глазах его «зеркала» появилось довольное и пьяное выражение. Так и не дождавшись инициативы, Люпин сам схватил Скорпиуса за руку и переплел пальцы.  
— В чертах лица я полностью уверен. И руки хорошо получились. А вот то, что под одеждой. Не окажешь мне услугу? Разденемся и проверим, все ли родинки и шрамы на месте?  
— У меня нет шрамов, — просипел Скорпиус.  
— Счастливец! — хмыкнул Люпин, возвращая собственную внешность. Теперь его лицо и руки то и дело пересекали тоненькие неровные белесые ниточки.  
— Что это? Тебе плохо? — всполошился Скорпиус.  
— Нет, это такая особенность метаморфомагии. Всегда возвращаешься в свое истинное обличье. А уже потом можно слегка подправить внешность, — и ниточки постепенно рассосались.  
Скорпиусу хотелось еще что-то спросить, но все нарушило сообщение, принесенное почтовым голубем. Люпин развернул пергамент, нахмурился, и сказал только:  
— Мне пора. Увидимся, кузен.

Увидеться пришлось раньше, чем Скорпиус предполагал. Той же ночью его разбудил Рэмп, причитая и бормоча о непрошенных гостях. Скорпиус кубарем скатился в гостиную и обнаружил на диване бледного Люпина.  
— Что стряслось?  
— Да вот, силы не рассчитал.  
— «Не рассчитал»? Да тебе целитель нужен! И где твоя расчудесная спасительная мантия?  
— Ищу. Ее кто-то забрал еще тогда, без ведома крестного, кстати, — тут Люпин посерел и схватился за правый бок. — Зелья хоть в доме есть?  
— Рэмп, аптечку!  
Люпин перебрал все флаконы и проглотил столько снадобий, что у Скорпиуса зубы свело от оскомины.  
— А их точно можно совмещать? Тебя это не убьёт?  
— Ну раз уж проклятия не справились… — Люпин душераздирающе зевнул, — и я все еще жив, то самое время поспать.  
Рэмп с помощью своей домашней гоблинской магии перенес Люпина в гостевую спальню, и все было хорошо еще приблизительно минут сорок. А потом, на грани дремы и крепкого сна, Скорпиуса разбудил отчаянный крик. Он выскочил в коридор и почти что нос к носу столкнулся с Рэмпом.  
— Это гость, милорд хозяин. Я наложу чары тишины, если позволите.  
Скорпиус позволил и даже вернулся в спальню, но теперь сон не шел. Поворочавшись с боку на бок, он на цыпочках, чтобы не разбудить гоблинов, прокрался к Люпину. Тот больше не орал, но спал беспокойно, сбросив одеяло на пол, беспрестанно ворочаясь. Скорпиус как смог, поправил сбившиеся простыни, поднял одеяло и прилег рядом, взяв Люпина за руку. Постепенно тот успокоился, перестал куда-то бежать и задышал ровнее. Размеренный, еле слышный звук убаюкивал, и вскоре Скорпиус тоже крепко спал.  
— Мордред и Моргана, какое приятное пробуждение, — а вот Скорпиус не сказал бы, его вырвали из сна в самый неподходящий момент. — Если бы я только раньше знал, что затащить тебя в постель можно таким незатейливым способом. Утренний поцелуй?  
— Не паясничай, — Скорпиус изо всех сил пихнул Люпина в плечо, еще надеясь доспать, но уже понимая, что шансов нет.  
— Ладно, нельзя получить все и сразу, — хмыкнул Люпин, приводя в порядок одежду. — Но вот насчет паясничанья, поверь — когда я стану убийственно серьезным, тебе лучше сбежать на край света и спрятаться там так, чтобы я тебя не нашел.  
— Насколько я понимаю, это мне не грозит в принципе, — буркнул Скорпиус, кутаясь в одеяло вместо халата и бочком пробираясь к двери.  
Отвратительно жизнерадостный Люпин схватил его за руку почти у порога. Скорпиус от души пнул его под коленку.  
— Умирающим лебедем ты мне нравился больше.  
— Мой маленький кузен определенно знает толк в ролевых играх, — не остался в долгу Люпин, а потом все-таки заговорил серьезнее: — Нам нужно сейчас аппарировать ко мне. Хочу отдать тебе одну вещь.  
— Мантию, что ли? Себе можешь оставить.  
— Мантию? А-а, ту мантию. Увы, она в таком виде, что уже возврату не подлежит. Но я все равно хочу видеть тебя у себя в гостях.  
— Кофе хоть угостишь?  
— О, всегда пожалуйста! — расплылся в улыбке Люпин.  
Скорпиус невольно попятился и в два шага уперся спиной в запертую дверь.  
— А миссис Тонкс дома?  
— Дома, — недовольно ответил Люпин. — В конце концов, в первую очередь это ее дом.

Через полчаса Скорпиус на все лады проклинал свою сговорчивость. Уж лучше бы миссис Тонкс действительно была дома! Но нет, старая леди совершала утренний моцион, а за главного в доме оставила инфери! Мало того, Корнера! Который подавал кофе.  
— Как такое может быть! Люпин, ты чем думал, когда меня сюда звал?!  
— Да не кипятись ты так. Это всего лишь моя добыча.  
— Добыча?! — рассвирипел Скорпиус. — Это человек! Как ты можешь так с ним поступать?  
— Этот, с твоего позволения, "человек" пытался меня убить! Я успел первым. Так что да, это моя законная добыча. И если я сейчас спокойно позволю его похоронить, то сам нарисую на себе мишень «беззубый идиот, бейте его». Так что оставь свои светлые замашки при себе!  
— Да не сильно и хотелось!  
То есть хотелось — разбить что-нибудь о самодовольную рожу Люпина, например, — но воспитание не позволило. Скорпиус устремился к выходу, по-ребячески собираясь от души хлопнуть дверью. И едва успел отскочить от закрывающихся створок.  
— Ты!  
Он должен был хотя бы попытаться, хоть и понимал, что рукопашная с Люпином — идея заведомо провальная. Теперь по лицу расползался синяк, а милашка кузен, удерживая Скорпиуса за воротник, шипел:  
— Прекрати истерику, идиот! Если жизнь тебе дорога, конечно. Кто-то узнал, что ты мне помог. И как именно помог. Клинику разнесли, доктор Гудвей мертв. Догадываешься, кто следующий?  
— Так и знал, — просипел Скорпиус, пытаясь вырваться, — от тебя одни проблемы.  
— Я пытался их смягчить, пока кто-то не взялся за пропаганду светломагических идей. Самое обидное, тебя за это даже в камеру не запихнуть, потому что ее охранять некогда. Поэтому! Вот! Не снимать! — перед носом Скорпиуса закачался волчий клык на тонком шнурке. — Порт-ключ в безопасное место. А вообще уехал бы ты на время.  
— С радостью!  
И Скорпиус хлопнул дверью изо всех сил. Что с того, что успокоения это не принесло.

Чуть поостыв и поразмыслив, Скорпиус понял, что никуда не поедет. Нет, он здраво оценивал угрозу и именно потому решил остаться дома — не хотел привести убийц ни к крестному, ни к дальней родне матери, ни к каким-нибудь случайным туристам. И надеялся только на крепость стен и защитных заклинаний мэнора и, что уж себе врать, на волчий клык. Скорпиус и не помнил, как так получилось, что амулет оказался с ним — в руки он его не брал. Но, тем не менее, обнаружил в кармане и три дня честно таскал за собой по дому: в кабинет, когда изучал новые фолианты, в сад, где набрасывал планы ландшафтного дизайна. В спальню. На четвертое утро он сдался и застегнул шнурок на шее. Клык аккуратно лег чуть ниже ключиц, потеплел от соприкосновения с кожей и стал бы совсем не заметен, но застежка, будь она неладна, время от времени цепляла волоски на шее, посылая к лопаткам табун мурашек. Скорпиус дергался, обещал себе не дурить и выбросить навязанное украшение, но почти сразу забывался и с утроенным усердием листал записи деда, продираясь через дикие, полуночные, опаловые и всякие другие окрасы. Моду на павлинов в мэноре завел именно Люциус Малфой, чтобы угодить любимой супруге. Скорпиус вдруг проникся идеей и впрямь возродить питомник.  
К концу второй недели Скорпиус привык и даже расслабился. Но, на всякий случай, попросил маму не приезжать в мэнор и сам засобирался к ней в гости.  
— Что-то у меня предчувствие нехорошее, — сказал на прощание крестный. — Я приеду через пару дней, а до того — гляди в оба.  
— Да что может случиться? — отмахнулся Скорпиус.  
— Как раз за тебя я не волнуюсь. А вот Астория всегда была беззащитной.  
Крестный ошибся — маму было кому защитить. В ее маленькой квартирке в Ришмоне постоянно появлялся некий мистер Флинт.  
— Маркус, зови его Маркусом, это мой старый друг.  
— Насколько старый?  
Скорпиусу вдруг стало понятно, что “важное дело”, вскользь упомянутое в письме матери — новое замужество. Разумеется, он уже был взрослым и все понимал. Но...  
— Нет, нет и нет! Двух месяцев не прошло, как отца похоронили!  
— Я давно его похоронила, Скорпиус. Надеялась, ты поймешь.  
Самое мерзкое — что Скорпиус уже готов был понять. Потому что это же мама. Но, ради Основателей, это он — ее ребенок! Это он должен был жаловаться, что папы нет рядом и искать поддержки в материнских объятиях. А не сжимая кулаки вежливо разговаривать с любовником матери.  
— Это друг! — возмутилась Астория.  
— А, ну если это теперь так называется, — процедил Скорпиус.  
— На себя бы посмотрел! Думаешь, я не знаю, что ты связался с поттеровским волчонком! Рассказываешь мне об отце, о памяти, о верности — а сам? Нашел с кем спутаться, с темным! Я, может быть, мечтала о твоей свадьбе, о внуках... А не о том, чтобы мило улыбаться мерзкому...  
Скорпиус даже ошалел от такого напора. Мама что, и правда его обвиняет в интрижке с кузеном?  
— Да не было у нас ничего!  
— Как же не было, если ты его с того света вытащил!  
— Ничего я... — попытался оправдаться Скорпиус, но запнулся от неожиданного понимания: — Погоди, откуда ты знаешь?  
— У почтовых голубей сильные крылья! — фыркнула Астория. — Как ты мог? С этим выкормышем Поттера! Ведь именно Поттер оставил тебя без отца! Это он отдал приказ об аресте!  
— Я знаю.  
— Откуда?  
— Да так, поинтересовался недавно по случаю. С крестным еще раз поговорил. Но Поттер — это Поттер. А Тедди тогда только в Хогвартс пошел.  
— Ах, он уже Тедди!  
— Мама, давай успокоимся и не будем спорить? — Скорпиус проявил все миролюбие, на которое был способен в тот момент. А Астория разрыдалась.  
— Мама. Ну мам! — он неловко топтался вокруг, гладил по волосам, пытался обнять. Но она не далась, а потом сама вдруг вцепилась в него изо всех сил:  
— Пообещай мне! Пообещай отомстить!  
— Мама, ну как ты себе это представляешь? Он аврор, по стенке меня размажет раньше, чем я хоть пальцем шевельну.  
— Есть способ, — глаза Астории загорелись маниакальным блеском. — Есть! Нужно просто поколдовать на твоей крови...  
— Мама? — Скорпиус встряхнул ее за плечи, где только силы взялись. — Ты что такое говоришь?  
Встретив ненавидящий взгляд, Скорпиус понял, что сам себя загнал в ловушку.  
— Где моя мать?  
— Догадался? — прошипела фурия с лицом матери, вытаскивая палочку. Скорпиус среагировал мгновенно:  
— Экспеллиармус!  
Обезоруженная ведьма кинулась на него, потянулась руками к шее. Она лягалась, кусалась, пыталась попасть лбом но его носу, царапалась, а сил Скорпиуса хватало только на то, чтобы крепко держать ее за плечи. Надо было бы аппарировать куда глаза глядят, но только он выпустил ведьму, как она рванула на себя его рубашку. И Скорпиуса унесло в неизвестном направлении.

Комната, в которой он приземлился, была небольшой, вычурно обставленной, и судя по скошенному потолку, находилась где-то под крышей. Выглянув из окна, Скорпиус похолодел: по двору перед ним в разных направлениях сновали люди в красных мантиях. Видел он этот проклятый двор! Просто с другого ракурса! Задушить бы кое-кого его же подарком за такое безопасное место!  
Скользнув рукой под воротник, Скорпиус убедился, что клык потерян и душить теперь придется собственными руками. Но ради такого случая он, пожалуй, готов напроситься к Люпину в гости и тогда ему никакие инферналы не помогут.  
Бросившись в коридор, Скорпиус у лестницы столкнулся с любимым, чтоб его вейлы унесли, кузеном и с Поттером.  
— Тедди, надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, — процедил тот, и от одного только голоса у Скорпиуса душа ушла в пятки.  
— Развлекаюсь, крестный, — а вот Люпину все было нипочем. — Обещаю собственноручно прибрать всю кровь и заобливиэйтить самые пикантные моменты.  
— Пикантные моменты? — Скорпиус выдернул руку, как только за ними закрылась дверь. — Мне мать искать неизвестно где, а у тебя одни пикантные моменты на уме!  
— Иногда, мой очаровательный кузен, мне думается, что эти моменты на уме у тебя. А теперь быстро и коротко обозначил суть дела.  
Можно подумать, у Люпина водились порт-ключи на все случаи жизни. И пятнадцати минут не прошло, как они снова оказались в Ришмоне, на чердаке дома, с которого почти что просматривалась квартирка Астории.  
— У тебя как с трансфигурацией? — как будто невзначай поинтересовался Люпин, не отрывая взгляда от окон напротив.  
— Да не так чтобы особенно, — замялся Скорпиус.  
— Тогда раздевайся.  
— Ч-чего? — и Скорпиус, наоборот, принялся застегивать все свободные пуговицы.  
Люпин отреагировал на это раскатистым смехом.  
— Знаешь, кузен, когда мы выберемся из этой передряги, я с удовольствием раздену тебя с самыми пикантными намерениями. Может, ты хотя бы тогда перестанешь подвисать не по делу.  
Люпин замолчал, а в следующее мгновение на Скорпиуса смотрел второй Скорпиус в аврорском мундире и мантии-невидимке поверх него.  
— Я, видишь ли, тоже не ас трансфигурации. Поэтому с твоей стороны было бы очень любезно одолжить мне рубашку, брюки и обувь. Чем позже наши неизвестные друзья догадаются о подмене, тем лучше.  
Скорпиус разделся и сразу же зябко обхватил себя за плечи.  
— Держи, — сунул ему китель Люпин. — Красный не твой цвет, но что поделать.  
— Ты все равно на меня не похож, — Скорпиус вдруг понял, что взгляд его «отражения» слишком жесткий и цепкий.  
— Спасибо за ценную информацию, — зло ответил Люпин. — Я вообще-то, для тебя стараюсь.  
— И для себя.  
— Если бы я хотел гарантировать... А, к Мордреду все, — Люпин дернул Скорпиуса на себя, целуя жадно и зло. Отстранился, отдышался и протянул мантию-невидимку. — Если вдруг там окажется слишком много противников, тихо уходишь. Добираешься до Поттера и все ему рассказываешь.  
Много, не много, но как минимум двое в квартире разговаривали.  
— Быть круглым сиротой фигово, надеюсь, мы не опаздываем, — шепнул Люпин, удерживая Скорпиуса за локоть. — Постарайся мне не мешать.  
Он настойчиво забарабанил в дверь и сразу же угостил петрификусом открывшего. Приложил ступефаем волшебницу, которая вышла на шум — на все ушло секунд пять максимум. Скорпиус просочился в квартиру вслед за ним и не удержался от пинка, очень уж его разозлило платье матери на незнакомой тетке. Люпин тут же отвесил ему оплеуху.  
— Просил же, не мешать. А если бы здесь еще кто-то был?  
Но в квартире никого не оказалось. Люпин обошел все комнаты, использовав в каждой не менее дюжины заклинаний и мрачнея с каждым разом. Зло вздернул на ноги волшебницу:  
— Так, мадам. Оборотное я нашел. Сами скажете, где искать миссис Малфой?  
Ответом был плевок.  
— Вот как знал, что по-хорошему не получится. Круцио!  
Жертва завизжала на третьей секунде, и Люпин опустил палочку.  
— Где я могу найти миссис Малфой, господа?  
После пятого круциатуса Люпин без предупреждения вернул собственную внешность. Кажется, это напугало пленницу больше, чем пытки.  
— Я скажу! Скажу! Она в...  
Скорпиус уже не ждал, что все будет легко. И действительно, адрес потонул в хрипах, а через минуту оба пойманных были мертвы.  
— Так, мой светлый кузен, — Люпин устало потер затылок. — Поднятие и допрос мертвых — не для твоей хрупкой психики. Вали на все четыре стороны и подожди меня где-нибудь в местном музее, что ли.  
От скульптурных шедевров школьников уже рябило в глазах, но Скорпиус упрямо, раз в сотый как минимум, обходил витрины. Альтернативой был разговор со смотрителем, но как-то было не до того, чтобы запоминать знаменитых горожан, задавать уточняющие вопросы и проявлять заинтересованность прочими доступными способами. Люпину Скорпиус обрадовался, как родному, хоть и с опаской посматривал на увесистую шевелящуюся сумку, которой раньше ни у кого из них не было.  
— Миссис Малфой уже минут десять как в Святого Мунго. Нам пора.  
Люпин аппарировал их прямо из зала музея, ничуть не стесняясь магглов.  
— Совсем с ума сошел? И что в сумке?  
— Головы, — хищно улыбнулся Люпин. — Головы, которые надо предъявить крестному раньше, чем он снимет мою за проблемы с французским Авроратом. Увидимся.

Это "увидимся" не давало Скорпиусу покоя все то время, пока мама шла на поправку и обустраивалась в своих комнатах в мэноре. Расспрашивать ее о последних событиях было бессмысленно, она помнила только, что кормила белок в парке, а потом очнулась в Мунго. И язык просто не повернулся уточнять, а нет ли у нее друга по имени Маркус Флинт.  
Потом пришло извещение из Отдела магических существ — Скорпиусу дали лицензию на разведение павлинов. И вот ехать бы ему в итальянский питомник, покупать молодых птиц.  
Но вместо письма синьору Раймондо Скорпиус быстро нацарапал записку Люпину. Ответ пришел в течение часа — еще один волчий клык вместо хоть словечка записки.  
— Рад тебя видеть, кузен.  
— Скорпиус! Зови меня Скорпиус.  
— Эдвард Люпин. Приятно познакомиться.  
Скорпиус стоял, не зная, как смотреть, куда деть руки и зачем вообще он сюда явился.  
— Может выпьем? — пришла наконец спасительная мысль. — За официальное знакомство?  
— Кофе или чего покрепче? — съехидничал Люпин.  
— А что, кофе все еще подает твой инфернал?  
— Нет, его я давно отправил в казарму. И бабушка ушла, как назло. Придется обходиться своими силами.  
И Люпин принялся варить кофе. Нет, вот серьезно — отмерил в турку молотых зерен, добавил кусочки специй, залил все это водой, поставил на огонь. Чем дольше Скорпиус наблюдал, тем смешнее и нелепее все это выглядело. И тем спокойнее ему становилось: он знал, что собирается делать.  
Это оказалось совсем легко — всего лишь улучить момент, когда чашки окажутся на столе, а Люпин не будет ожидать подвоха. Скорпиус не рассчитал силы и стукнулся в нос Люпина своим, притормозил и очень аккуратно коснулся губ напротив. А потом ухнул в поцелуй, которого давно хотел. Люпин замер, попытался заговорить, но, видят Основатели, Скорпиус к нему не разговаривать пришел!  
— Я думал, внезапные поцелуи — это моя прерогатива, — Люпин облизывался, как сытый кот.  
— Ты все равно ею не пользуешься. Хоть и обещал.  
— Обещал? — смешно нахмурился Люпин. — Надо же, язык мой — враг мой. Только видишь ли, дорогой Скорпиус, из передряги мы еще не выбрались.  
Казалось, потоку разглагольствований не будет конца. Пришлось заткнуть его поцелуем, но на этот раз эффект неожиданности не сработал, Люпин тут же перехватил инициативу и все что осталось Скорпиусу — держаться за его плечи или стол, чтобы не упасть.  
Кофе они так и не выпили.  
Впрочем, не сильно и хотелось.


End file.
